Amor de piedra
by Minako992
Summary: La vida no suele ser justa para aquellos que están enamorados. ¿Qué será esa energía extraña que siente Mina y la obliga a entrar en la habitación de Darién?. Un one-shot para las personas, como yo, que deseaban saber más de la pareja de Mina y Kunzite.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, el resto fue sacado de mi imaginación.

Un guapo chico pelinegro se encontraba solo, finalmente, en su apartamento. Desde que las chicas descubrieron que él no veía inconveniente en que Serena y sus amigas se reunieran en su hogar mientras él estaba en la universidad o en el hospital, ellas habían aprovechado cualquier excusa para ello, desde estudiar (motivo principal por el que había ofrecido su casa) hasta cosas banales de mujeres (chicos, maquillaje, ropa, chisme…) adoraban las reuniones en ese lugar con el pretexto que tenían suficiente espacio y privacidad. Poco a poco fue cediendo al ver la felicidad en la cara de su princesa. Siempre que cumplieran las normas básicas para la convivencia, él no pondría objeción a las reuniones de chicas.

Pero el día de hoy había llegado un poco antes de lo habitual y se consiguió al quinteto completo viendo una película de terror, al prender la luz casi es asesinado por cinco hermosas chicas, de no más de 17 años, claro que la gente desconocería que realmente esas "jovencitas" son las fuertes heroínas, las sailor scouts, pero todas se detuvieron al observar que el intruso era el dueño de la casa. Con la culminación de la película terminó, igualmente, la reunión. Las cinco chicas se retiraron, agradeciendo al pelinegro que prestara su hogar.

Darién sentía cierto alivio al estar nuevamente en la soledad de su departamento, aunque deseaba que su Serena se quedara un rato con él, ella había argumentado que era tarde y que se iría junto a las chicas; igualmente, sentía demasiado cansancio y lo único que deseaba era comer y dormir. En ese momento escuchó el timbre, algo esperanzado deseaba que fuera su rubio tormento. Pero al abrir la puerta se decepcionó, aun cuando detrás de la reja había un rubio tormento, no era el suyo.

\- ¿Mina?-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¡Darién! Creo que he olvidado mi monedero-le dedicó una torpe sonrisa Mina.

-Vale. Entra y busca, yo no la he visto-sonríe Darién mientras abre la puerta, luego observa otra cabellera rubia-¿Serena? ¿Por qué volviste?

-Quería estar un rato más contigo, no hay mejor excusa que ésta-dijo sonriendo ilusionada a su novio.

-Permiso-comentó la chica del lazo rojo mientras esquivaba a la pareja en el umbral de la puerta. Al llegar a la sala empezó a buscar en los rincones más "comunes" donde se pierden las cosas: debajo del sofá, dentro de él, en algunas gavetas…

-Mina, ¿estás segura que la dejaste aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí, Darién-dijo algo nerviosa, tal vez la había perdido en otro sitio.

-Vale, entonces Serena y yo te ayudaremos a buscar-la pareja se dirigió a la cocina, donde el chico había dejado calentando una sopa para cenar.

-Gracias-dijo Mina sentándose en el mueble individual, cerró sus ojos y se esforzó en recordar donde había podido dejar el objeto. En ese momento sintió una fuerte energía, provenía de la habitación de Darién, le parecía algo osado entrar al cuarto de un chico, pero la energía era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar abrir la puerta.

Frente a ella estaba la cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y dos mesas pequeñas de caoba en cada lado; de una de ellas, la izquierdo, provenía la fuerte energía que la hipnotizaba, poco a poco se fue acercando; no tenía miedo, sentía una inmensa curiosidad. Se arrodillo y frente a ella quedó la superficie donde descansaba una hermosa caja, deseaba abrirla aun cuando sabía que no era lo apropiado. "Esto es de Darién" pensó, pero no había forma de detener su mano, sentía que su cuerpo era dueño absoluto de sus acciones y que su cerebro había sido desconectado por completo.

Al abrir la caja observó cuatro piedras sobre una tela de terciopelo morado, los minerales tenían diferentes colores en orden de izquierda a derecha eran: una verde, una rosada con destellos en verde, otra verde más oscuro y, la que mayor energía transmitía, una piedra lila.

Por algún motivo, que su mente no podía explicar, tomó entre sus manos la última piedra y la colocó cerca de su pecho; incontrolables lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, más allá de la tristeza que tenía sintió un gran desahogo, el cual aumentó al pronunciar:

-Te extraño, Kunzite-dijo con mucha pena al aire.

El joven de cabello azabache se extrañó cuando vio la puerta de su habitación abierta y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la amiga rubia de su novia arrodillada frente a la mesa de noche, mientras apretaba algo entre sus manos. También observó el espíritu de su amigo y líder de los generales que en otra vida lo protegieron y ahora aconsejaba, abrazando la pequeña figura de la chica hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Ya lo conseguí…-escuchó a su novia desde la sala, el objeto había caído en la mesa de café que ahí se encontraba-Darién ¿y Mina?-preguntó al desconocer el paradero de su amiga, cuando llegó al lado del pelinegro y observó el interior de la habitación, pudo notar la presencia de la rubia-¿Mina…?-susurró al tiempo que era detenida por su novio.

-No es buen momento-dijo Darién apartando un poco a Serena-vamos a dejarlos solos-complementó.

-¿Dejarlos...? ¿A quiénes?-preguntó la chica, que desconocía la presencia del espíritu que se encontraba retenido en la piedra. En ese momento el príncipe de la Tierra recordó que solo él podía ver a los chicos, que probablemente Mina no sentía mayor consuelo que la energía que emanaba Kunzite a su alrededor, sintió cierta pena por la escena de amor que nada más él podía presenciar.

 **Nota de autora:** un one-shot que hace dos noches antes de acostarme comencé a maquinar "si Kunzite no pudiera revivir..." y hoy la publico para que la disfruten. Debo confesar que casi lloro cuando terminé la historia, es muy sentimental. Igualmente espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten. Agradezco todos los review.


End file.
